


We should see other people

by erintoknow



Series: my brain has claimed it's glory over me [4]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Burglary, Gen, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Thief, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, short character sketch, villain times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 10:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erintoknow/pseuds/erintoknow
Summary: Someone shouts stop behind you, and so, obligingly you stop. Turn to see who it is. Man. Black canvas pants and dress shoes, dark blue shirt. Pin to to the breast pocket, flashlight too. There’s a gun in his hand. Adorable. “Put your hands in the air!”





	We should see other people

**Author's Note:**

> Sketching out Crow's villain suit and M.O.

The alarm blares as soon as you smash the glass case. So much for having disarmed the security system. That’s fine. You don’t mind punching a few fools to make a… you eye the object in your hand. It looks like a soup can. This really is what the buyer wanted, huh? You had been expected something… more. Whatever, as long as they pay who cares what the rich snort their coke in. You bag the can and beat feet for the nearest exit.

Except– Someone shouts stop behind you, and so, obligingly you stop. Turn to see who it is. Man. Black canvas pants and dress shoes, dark blue shirt. Pin to to the breast pocket, flashlight too. There’s a gun in his hand. Adorable. “Put your hands in the air!”

You laugh, the distorters in your helmet stretching it into a hellish shriek. “Aren’t you just _precious_.” You start walking forward, noting the change in the guard’s pose. So tense! He should really relax some.

You borrow his eyes for a moment, curious what he sees as you march on him. A vaguely humanoid shape clad in armor plating. With the jacket cape it’s not that different from your old Sidestep get up. You’ve switched out the teal for electric pink though. Not the stealthiest color sure, but what’s the point if you don’t look good?

“Don’t come any closer! I _will_ shoot!”

You keep walking.

You don’t stop.

The first shot cracks out and the bullet bounces off your breastplate. You barely feel it under the reinforced armor plating. You make a show of cracking your knuckles and pick the man up by the shirt collar. Several more shots ring out as he unloads the rest of his rounds in a panic. “You finished?”

He goes wide-eyed and nods.

“Ta-ta.” You toss him aside like a rag doll, hear something go crack as he hits the wall. Bones? You don’t look at him, don’t need to you, you can sense he’s still conscious though maybe he wishes he wasn’t. You wave in his direction. “Thanks for the fun time, but I think we should see other people.”


End file.
